Olympian's Paradise
by Natsumi Jordan
Summary: Three demigods are on the road to find answers and talk to the Gods only to encounter their pasts. The only help they get is from their principal and a mysterious daughter of Zeus. M for possible smut and language.
1. How It Began

Two girls kneeled before three ten-feet gods. The girl with long jet black hair and crystal blue eyes kept her gaze fixed on the golden ground below them. Her name is Tyra Adrianne Gilbert. The girl with spiked snow white hair and piercing green eyes stared at the tallest of the gods. Her name is Raine Marxel Aburns. The two girls were pretty much like fire and ice to one another. Literally. This is their story.

* * *

Tyra was the good rich girl that had her life literally given to her. She was the popular girl on campus. Everyone loved her; Raine, on the other hand, had to grow up with only one parent in the bad part of the city. She practically became a delinquent to get through. No one ever paid attention to her.

The two waited in a secret part of the school for their principal. "Hello, ladies." Mr Hudson sat at a desk and pulled out a small notebook. "I assume the both of you know about your abilities and the mythical part of the world?" Raine nodded while Tyra looked at Mr. Hudson like he was melting. Raine groaned and cursed in Latin. "You know maybe if you get your pretty little face off people's _pei_ and put it in a book you would know. Fuck sakes." Tyra stared at the brunette in disbelief. Raine kept her gaze on the book in Mr. Hudson's hand. The air in the room seemed to become dangerously thin as the temperature dropped. Mr. Hudson smiled at the oldest girl in front of him. Tyra continued to glare at Raine.

At that moment the room became a little warmer. "Ladies, please calm down. Raine show me your power." Raine concetrated as a small fang appeared above her bottom lip. The room dropped to freezing point and Raine's hair started to turn black. Her eyes turned a clar shade of blue in an instant. "Okay, Miss Aburns. Calm down please. You are gonna kill us." Raine groaned as the temperature returned to its normal state. "I know you about your mother and whatnot, but she left this."

_Dear Raine,_

_I know you may be upset with me but you must do everything Mr. Hudson says. He will accompany you on your upcoming journey. We will eventually meet. Until then learn to control your inner beast. Please be the best prince the Snow Kingdom has ever seen in decades. Take care my child._

_~Khione_

Raine folded the note back up with a sigh. Tyra looked angry and the tips of her hair turned into fire. The room grew dangerously hot as Raine began to gasp and panic. She quickly grabbed Tyra and shook her. "Tybitch! Calm...the fuck down! If you don't you'll kill...us." Tyra scoffed and at back in her seat. Mr. Hudson wiped his sweaty forehead and let out a sigh of relief. "Your father didn't leave a note, but he left this. It as the power to summon and Greek monster to your aid. Do NOT mix it with regular drachma. Trust me." Tyra took the gold coin from the older man. It had a fire emblem in the middle and swords on the edge.

Their principal changed his form, causing both demigods to gasp. The bald short man they knew was replaced by a tall young looking guy. He had muscles and looked pretty healthy. "Now both of you be careful when you get upset around one another. Raine, if tried hard enough you could kill Tyra here. Vice versa. Last but not least you have a traveling partner. Come here, kid." A boy about the same height as Raine walked in the room. He had clear blue eyes and spiked black hair. "Ladies, this is Kaine Kristoff Aburns." Raine snapped her head at the younger boy. They looked exactly alike so it wasn't hard to figure out they were related. Tyra kept looking between the two awaiting an answer.

"Kay..."

"Rye..."

* * *

A/N: It took me awhile to type this because I was using my PsVita. And if you haven't noticed Raine's hair and eye color turns into Kaine's when she used her powers. Mystery character next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! NJ out!


	2. Mystery Lightning Chick

Raine continued to stare at the boy version of her while Kaine stared at the girl version of him. Mr. Hudson and Tyra slowly walked out as Kaine's stare became vicious. Before she knew it. Raine was pinned onto the desk that was left of her. "You fucking left us! Me and dad! After you ran he started getting sick and had to take all these medicines. He ended up in the hospital eight motherfucking times! Eight!" Kaine had Raine by her collar and pushed her harder onto the desk. Raine, born with better hearing, heard the wood beneath her start to splint. "What the hell did you want me to do Kay?! I was seventeen, my fiancée had just gotten murdered! I ran because people were threatening to kill me all because my lover was of the same sex and I didn't want you guys in it. So don't come to me with this 'You ran away' bullshit, or 'Why didn't you come back?!' Don't even say it!

Kaine saw that their hair and eye colors had switched. He knew he went too far with it. He knew about his sister's problems but he had just found out the truth about Khione. Kaine saw his older twin swiftly change into a black wolf with clear blue eyes. She was as tall as a god. He didn't have enough time to react before she pounced on him and bit his arm. Raine had no control over her carnal instincts, but she was trying not to kill her brother. He hissed out in pain and changed into a ten-foot tall white wolf with piercing green eyes. He attacked his sister out of defense instinct.

The only sounds Mr. Hudson and Tyra heard were animalistic growls and dog like cries. Tyra didn't think for a second and busted into the room. "Both of you stop right now! " The room became insanely hot causing Raine to pass out and return to human. Kaine followed right behnd his sister. Mr. Hudson ran behind Tyra and actually had a dropped jaw. The brunette managed to take down both snow bearers. "Queen Khione won't like this." Tyra quickly turned around to see who it was. All the color left Mr. Hudson's face as the brown haired girl walked up to the siblings. "Jeez Marxel. You went and got yourself almost killed. Don't tell Raine I was here. Understood?" Tyra nodded while Mr. Hudson tried to say something but ended up looking like a human fish.

"Carnivous can I trust that you will tell father that I am here and that I still feel like living my own life?" Mr. Hudson nodded his head. The girl's left eye flashed blue for a millisecond. Tyra stared at the girl with confusion. The fire bearer had many questions about the brown haired girl. She shrugged it off and watched as a strike of lightning hit the mysterious girl and she vanished. "Mr. Hudson who was-" "You dumbass I'm going to kill you! Look my hair is all wet thanks to you. Melted the ice off." Raine stood up and tugged her cargos down a bit, wringing the water out of hair. Kaine shifted on the ground but didn't awake. Tyra looked a bit worried at the younger boy. "I think I hurt him. He'll be okay, right?" Mr. Hudson smiled and threw Kaine over his shoulder. "He's a tough one. Trained him myself." The red and black haired man showed the teens the gold watch he was wearing. "Carnivous Hudson. Son of Chronos, god of time. Well let us go and get some rest before our shopping day tomorrow." He carried Kaine as he was followed by Tyra and Raine out of the back of the school.

Next Day

Kaine grunted and shifted in his sleep. He quickly sat up and groaned loudly. Tyra walked out of the bathroom drying her hair. She tossed a bottle of pills at the black haired boy. Kaine watched Tyra walk across the room and grab her clothes to change into. "How do you feel?" The young blacksmith asked feeling a bit guilty about the incident the day before. The boy looked at the pain meds in his hand and saw his name. "I'm doing better. Hey, where did you get these? My dad is the only one who knows." Raine just happened to walk by and overhear her brother. "Apparently mom threw them at me from Olympus, because they were on my bathroom sink. You're welcome."

"Ass."

"Weakling."

"Burn in Tartarus."

"You burn in Tartarus!"

The siblings kept firing insults back and forth upsetting Carnivous, who was making breakfast. He got really upset and yelled, "Enough!" The two siblings froze in place and eventually started to move slowly. "Good. Tyra, can you come here for a minute please?" The brunette stared at the slow moving twins and ran downstairs. When she got there she groaned. There on the counter was the mysterious lightning girl. "Look I know you want to know who I am so I'll tell you." The girl looked around and whispered, "Phia Thorns. Do me a favor and ask Raine who Phia Thorns is." Tyra stared at Carnivous expecting an answer. He shook his head and told Phia she had to leave. The purple eyed girl smirked and vanished. The twin ran downstairs sitting at the table.

"Raine...who is Phia Thorns?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't confusing and horrible. My PsVita kept closing the window and kept erasing everything I had typed. Plus my charger for my phone is not working and that is where the story is.**

**If you wanna see the characters check them out here:**

**Kaine and Raine God Form: **** art/The-Snow-Siblings-430368573**

**Phia Thorns: **** art/Phia-Thorns-428357613**


End file.
